The Night of Twilight
by 5reymom
Summary: A girl name Mikan Sakura and her young sister, Kyou Sakura, lived with their adopted grandfather in a small country. She knows that her best friend, Hotaru Imai, is a demon. Suddenly, The three girls have a letter from the Alice Academy and were invited. However, this school is no ordinary school since it is full of mysterious, dark secrets, and supernatural things in their way MxN
1. Prologue

_Flashback_

**(Hello, this is my first time to write this in the internet and being a new user. I may have not have the best grammar, but this is the best thing I can do. And they made the set up complicated by just writing a story!? Oh well... I hope you will enjoy it and Thank You~ ^^)**

_One day in the night of Twilight, a young man was running through the woods while the moon shone brightly._

_"Huh, huh, huh," breathe the man. He was desperately trying to get back to the village and the women he loved while he run like the wind. Just then, a group of bandits were killing many humans while a huge fire was raging._

_"Someone help me!" "NO, NOT MY FAMILY" " MY BABY, WHERE IS SHE" "EVERYBODY RUN!" People literally were screaming, crying, and running because of this horrible event happening. The bandits were using a mysterious magic to kill people. Many humans were trying to protect themselves from them, but unfortunately, they were killed anyway because of their powers. There is blood everywhere and some of the bandits have blood all over their weapons._

_The young man was shocked of whats happening in front of him. It was horrifying and a very sad scene, but instead of helping, he kept running to his destination, although he gritted his teeth in guilt._

_He finally came in front of the door of his house. When he opened the door, his eyes widen at the sight. The bandits surrounded a young women who is carrying a new-born baby while a sixth year old-young girl was frighten._

_"YAMETE!" yelled the man. Before they turned their head's, they were knocked out unconscious with his powers, generating in his hand._

_"Sensei!" the young women cried. "where have you been?"_

_"Gomen, but I was busy hunting until I heard someone screaming"_

_"Oh.. a-and-" she was suddenly cut off when she felt a dark aurora._

_The group was now conscious but, a shadow was in the middle of the bandits, chuckling darkly._

_"Its been a while" the shadow grinned._ **(idk how I saw that grinned in the shadows, but apparently I'm psychic :P lol)**

_"YOU!" the young man shouted angry. "Why are you here!?" _

_"Lets just say that I came here for a delivery for me, but it seems I got a bonus as well." _

_"YOU BASTARD!" "You will NEVER take my daughters from me" he shouted angry_

_A bright light was produced in his body. After that, he transformed into a fearsome demon that one of the shadows henchman was shaken at the sight. The demon was glaring daggers at him, which made the shadow pissed._

_"Huh. You never changed at all..." the shadow suddenly launched right at him, but the demon's fast feet was able to dodge that and the fight begins._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the women and her two daughters were now secretly in the basement thanks to the young man. <em>

_"I'm worried mommy" the girls cried " Is daddy going to be ok"_

_The women smiled. "Hes going to be fine. Remember that he is best at protecting himself"_

_"But-" the women was cut off by the sound of footsteps. 'Oh no!'_

_"Huh? what's that mommy?" the girl cutely replied._

_"Sweetie, listen, please carry your baby sister while I go-" she was cut off by her daughter._

_"EH?! B-b-but you don't know if it was a bad guy and you will be endangered!" yelled the girl "And I don't how to take care of the baby, and I don't know if you and daddy are going to be okay.." tears were coming out of her eyes._

_The women's eyes soften. Her training with her paid off real well as well as her thinking. But she was having a bad feeling about it. And that thought made her think of a plan._

_"Sweetie, I sorry to say this but-" she put the baby in the girl's arms "But I think its time to say good bye.."_

_"EHH!" cried the girl "why-"_

_"You and your sister are special to me. You have powers that is stronger than theirs. Thats why I must protect you" She put her hands on the girl's head and activate her powers._

_"Promise me, that you will protect the ones you love and your sister..." she smiled sadly as she almost finished her spell._

_The girl's eyes were not lively blank with tears in her eyes. 'Whats happening to me?! MOMMY! HELP ME!' She was glowing brightly and her vision is starting to fade away._

_"I love you my beautiful daughter.." after that, the two girls vanished into thin air..._

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

_Me: Yay I did it_

_Mikan: Wow~ you did awsome_

_Me: thx~_

_Natsume: Oi! its 11:32 pm. Go to sleep dummy._

_Me: Natsume! I not sleepy and my name's not dummy idiot._

_Natsume: I don't care. Plus your user name is weird._

_Me: HEY~ Thats my nick name from a different country idiot. It's_ **Sreymom**. Plus, my real name is actually Alexis, but I'm not telling you my last name.

Natsume: why?

Me: I don't want strangers finding me.

Mikan: Time for bed please.

Me: ok... Also please review and no flaming. This is my first time so be nice and goodbye~


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, I just came back from school and that human growth development... *shivers

Mikan: *wide eyes Really?! I didn't think you have that very early

Me: I thought it will be every May but they put it in first semester when I was a 6th grader.

Natsume: What? you were traumatized of the video? You already seen it lots of times... *smirks

Me: UGH, YOU PREV~! Actually, the video shows some peoples emotions, rapes and being guilty... OKAAAAYYY~ We are done talking here right now. Also, I may have not have any more ideas in the story so you people are going to give me some ideas. PLEASE~ It will be creative to be honest. Review, no flaming, give me messages if you have any ideas to put in the story and ENJOY~

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Chapter 1 ~<strong>

Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm 16 years-old with my young sister, Kyou Sakura. We were adopted by Ji-chan since we got no place to live and I was very young at that time. Especially when I'm carrying my sister. Over the past years, I met my best friend, Hotaru Imai, when she save me from a wolf! *sigh* I still remember that day...

_Flashback_

_A 8 year-old girl in pig-tails was just strolling to find apples for Ji-chan and Kyou. Just then, she heard rustling noise from the grass which made the girl scared._

_"H-h-hello?" Mikan said. 'No Mikan! snap out of it! It must be your imagination..' she thought._

_For a few seconds, Mikan just kept going to find apples, but inside, she was panicking._

_Just then, a big wolf suddenly came out from the grass and came after Mikan. When Mikan look behind, her hazel eyes widen at the sight of it and started at run away. _

_"Whaaaa?! WHY IS THERE A HUGE WOLF CHASING AFTER MEEEE?!" shouted Mikan as she was running for her life._

_The wolf jumped at her as she fell down to the ground. While they were on the ground, the wolf was growling at her while she was frozen in fear._

_It was about to attack her until the wolf was pushed out suddenly which made the brunette shocked. She slowly started to stand up while a big, black lynx was staring at the dog with cold eyes. The wolf squeak at the sight of its eye and ran off from the forest._

_The lynx started to glow and what surprised Mikan is that it turn into a human girl about her age. The girl has short, black and have the same violet eyes that gives you the shivers. The girl turn around to look at Mikan which startled her._

_"Why did you disturb my sleep?" the girl said in a blank voice. Mikan sweat dropped._

_"Whaa- I didn't know you were sleeping!" " I was running!" Mikan yelled._

_The girl just shrugged and started to walk away when Mikan stopped her by holding her hand. The girl looked at her with confused and annoyed eyes._

_"Let go of me"_

_"Whats your name?"_

_"Huh?" she looked at her as if she was crazy._

_"You did save me from the dog so I want to know your name. Please~" she looked at her with puppy eyes. The girl just sweat dropped when she saw that._

_"But, I'm different. I'm a demon and your a human. I don't think you would be friends with a monster like me anyway..." she said blankly._

_"But, you're not a monster. If you were, than you don't even care about saving me from the dog. So, what's your name?" Mikan said._

_The girl just made a small smile after she heard her little speech._

_"Hotaru Imai" Mikan smiled at her._

_"My name is Mikan Sakura" " I hope we were going to best friends!" Mikan was about to hug her new friend but..._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_"Don't touch me" Hotaru said while she has the Baka Gun._

* * *

><p>"OONNEEEE-CHAAAAN!" the voice said. "WHERE ARE YOOUUU?!"<p>

'AH! I forgot that I have to get mail!' Mikan started to ran to the mail box like mad for 40 seconds and came back to her house for 30 seconds. She looked at timer and it saids **1min 10sec**. 'Yes! I beat my old score!' she thought happily.

When Mikan opened the door, she saw Kyou, who was still in her blue night gown, was pouting at her. Kyou has bright blue eyes, she has white/silver hair that is in a pony tail that reaches her mid-back, and she just turned 10 years-old yesterday. Mikan has hazel eyes and brunette hair which also reaches to her waist, but in a half pony tail. People can see that they were related because of their similar features despite the colors, but their personalities can be different in some ways.

"Mou... I thought you were in trouble because you were taking too long, but you were just day dreaming again." Kyou said. Mikan nervously chuckled while sweat dropping.

"Ah, gomen, I'm actually pretty tried since its 6am in the morning" she thought of moment "despite when I beat my time by 1min 10 seconds" she said smiling.

"Wow, you still have energy onee-chan" Kyou giggled. Mikan giggled as well at her statement.

"Onee-chan, can we open the letters?" Kyou questioned. Mikan nodded and at the same time, the door bell rang from their house. Mikan went up and opened the door and she was surprised that its Hotaru.

"HOTARU~~!" BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't spread your baka germs at me" a 16 year-old Hotaru said with her baka gun.

"Mou, Hotaru you meanie" Mikan said "Hotaru, why are you here early in the morning?"

"You made a ruckus in the neighborhood, and I'm one of them"

"Ah, gomen. I was getting mail and this is what I got from the mailbox." Mikan showed them 3 letters and surprisingly, they have names in each one of them.

"Let me see..." She handed the letters towards Hotaru. When she was reading the envelope, she was surprised about who send these letters to them. _-Gakuen Alice_

"Hmm, it looks like it was an invitation to Gakuen Alice"

"Eh" Mikan look up all the letters and they were exactly the same. Kyou was curious so she also look at the letters as well.

"Onee-chan, why would they give us letters?"

"I don't know, but, might as well transferred to Gakuen Alice. Plus, our school is not a good school at all." The reason is that she can't study very well with all the boys staring at you at the same time. Many students don't even care about their grades. So far, Mikan and Hotaru have the best grades at school.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but might as well go there." said Hotaru. Kyou nodded as well. Mikan started to smile.

"Alright, then lets transfer to Gakuen Alice!"

* * *

><p>~TO BE CONTINUED~<p>

Me: The official chapter is now completed~ YAY!

Mikan: that looks a bit longer than the other one *wide eyes* O O

Natsume: When will I get an appearance you idiot.

Me: *vein pop* YOU WILL BE HERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And be patient or else I won't let Mikan fall in love with you.

Natsume: *glare* You wouldn't

Me: Yes I can, but I won't do it anyway because happy ending are always the best and people will be sad if I did. Anyways, sorry for a slow update. I have a test, homework, and other things I have to take care of. I hope you will like this chapter. And please give me any ideas for the story. If I did chose anyone's ideas, I will mention it in the story. REVIEW, NO FLAMING PLEASE, Etc. I will upload a new chapter. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT~


	3. Chapter 2

Me: I am back once again!

Mikan: WHERE ARE YOU 5REYMOM?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! (T T)

Me:*sweat drop* I forgot that I have homework and I need to take a break once in a while Mikan.

Natsume: Would you shut up you idiot? My brain is rocking because of your screaming.

Mikan: YOU MEANIE! (T T)

Me: *sweat drop* OOOKKAAAYYY continuing on the story!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>

**Mikan's Point of View**

"Onee-chan! Its time for school! Were going to be late if you don't wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw my sister, pouting. "Huh?" I asked in a weird expression on my face."Do you remember yesterday? That we an invitation to an academy." I thought about it for a minute and it hit me. "AHHH! I'MM LAAATE!" I quickly got out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom. After 4 minutes, I got out and get my school uniform out **(The school uniform I'm using is Vampire Knight day school uniform except its black.)** and change for 30 seconds. I quickly brushed my hair neatly while eating a piece of bread. After that, I went downstairs while grabbing my things and I found my sister on the table with Hotaru.

"HOTARUU~" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"MOU~ Hotaru" I whined. "You're late" Hotaru glared. I just pouted at her.

"Onee-chan, did you use your alarm clock?" Kyou replied. "Uhhh..." I sweat dropped,"I forgot to turn on my alarm clock" I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Huhh... do I have to use a baka gun every morning?" Hotaru sigh. I sweat dropped a lot when I heard her mumbled.

"Uhh... NO! I'm fine. I'm really fine! Its just that I have so many things in my head, I can't think properly!" I quickly said. I looked at the time and I gasped. "Ahh! We got to get going right now!." I saw Ji-chan in the kitchen and said, " Bye Ji-chan!" Ji-chan looked at me and waved at us. I smiled quickly and went to the route to Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Point of View<strong>

"KYYAAAHH! NATSUME-KUNN~!" "MARRY ME!" "BE MY BOYFRIEND~!" "SHUT UP! NATSUME-KUN IS MINE~!" 97% of the female population, yes, **97% **of the female population were fan-girls of the hottest, bad boy, smart, and dangerous, _Natsume Hyuuga_. Lets just say that it annoys the hell out of him. The FAN-GIRLS to be exact. It actually started when he was in 1st grade, which scares him since he is at a young age, but he is good at hiding emotions. Oh well. Sucks for him. Thats my revenge when he called me name lol. Now I know how Mikan feels like. Anyways, back the story we go.

**Natsume's Point of View**

"What the hell?" I stared at the fan girls with disgust while running away from them. "Natsume!" I looked at where the voice come from and I saw my best friend, Ruka Nogi. I ran towards him and hide next to him in the darkness. "WAAAA! WHERES NATSUME!" the fan girls were whining and running around to find me, but they're not close to us at all.

"You okay Natsume"

"Hn" Ruka sigh and said, "This is exhausting, I really want to feed my animals, but the girls were in my way." I grunted

"There are also some girls who are waiting inside and outside of the boys bathroom." That thought gave both of us got shivers in our spines. I was disgusting and it made me want to kill them with my bare hands.

"Natsume, do you remember that we are going to have transfer student in our class?" I growled.

"Oh god, its probably another fan girl except its more perverted and hideous. If it is, kill me." Ruka chuckled a bit at my response and smirked a bit.

"Well, I'm not sure about killing you because of that because you are important to the school and your family. Plus, you are my best friend since we were 8 years old." True, we were pretty close to each since then and Ruka became like my brother for the past years, but not blood related.

"Hn" I smirked at Ruka back. But all the sudden, I smelled something, sweet and fruity, which made my blood pumped. This smell also has a familiar scent which I knew right away. There is a human lurking around here. I look at Ruka and he seemed to noticed as well as he sniff the air a few times.

"Natsume, there is human around here." I nodded.

"I know. But there is more than one, and there is a demon among them."

"A demon? Is the demon next to the humans?"

"Hn"

"Lets go then, we can have a look at them. Plus, I'm curious." I sigh.

"Fine" After that, we both ran at the direction of the scent.

* * *

><p>Mikan's Point of View<p>

"Whew, we finally made it!" I shouted happily. When I looked at the academy, I was very surprised at the appearance. Its almost like a castle instead and the weather is a bit eerie here than at my house.

"Onee-chan?" Kyou asked. I looked at her and she was shaking with fear. She looked so cute right now but, the only down part is that she is scared.

"Are we going to get lost in here? Does this school have a map" I nodded and showed her the map.

"Daijoubu, we have a map right here and you have Hotaru and I to company you." I smiled at her. She smiled back at my and nodded.

"Lets hurry, class is about to start if we are just going to stand here." Hotaru remind us. I looked at my watch and its five minutes before class started.

"Yeah, we should hurry. Come on Kyou!" I shouted. We were all running towards the academy and while we are half way, I bumped into someone's chest and I landed on the floor roughly.

"Watch were your going little girl" I heard a husky voice. When I looked that the person, I was amazed at his appearance. He has raven/black hair that framed his face. His eyes were crimson and I can't help but stare at his eyes. It looks like he has been working out since I saw his muscles. In other words, he was very handsome. I also saw another guy behind him and he is also handsome as well. He has blonde hair and has blue eyes. He actually looks like a prince while the other one has a bad boy vibe.

"Ahh! I'm sorry" I quickly got up my feet "I wasn't paying attention since I'm in a hurry." He looked at me with his eyebrow rising while looking at me weirdly. Huh? Whats his problem?

"Whatever"

"Huh?" I didn't catch what he said.

"Did you hear what I said? Aren't you a baka." a vein popped on my head. What did he say to me?

"Whaa- YOUR the one who an idiot here!" I screamed. He shrugged.

"Because you are." I growled at him and then I realised something. When I looked at my watch, I squeak at the time

"Whaaaa~ Hotaru and Kyou! Were going to be late!" When I look up, I only saw Kyou standing blankly at me. I sweat dropped.

"Uhh... don't tell she already left?" Kyou nodded. Meanie Hotaru!

I groan very loudly. "Lets go Kyou or else we'll be late as well!" After that, we ran like the wind to the entrance, not looking at the two boys.

Natsume's Point of View

"Umm..." Ruka sweat dropped " I didn't tell them my name or even talk at all"

"Tch, let's go Ruka" I walk back to school " Ah! Natsume wait up!" Ruka ran after me. For a while, I was thinking of a girl we met earlier.

'interesting, that girl didn't seem to be attracted to me. But she is very loud and stupid. But she smells sweet like strawberries...What?! WTH am I thinking?! I can't be attracted to her. She's just a human' I cursed. I sigh and look up at the sky. ' This is going to be interesting'

To Be Continued

I am very sorry for the delay. Last week, I have a lot of things to do at school. But, since I have winter break, I will try to make a new chapter. But remember, you can always share your ideas to me and I hope the audience won't mind. Oh, I changed the rating to T just to make sure because you never know ; ) Also, I am not very good at grammar so I may have mistakes. Tell me that there are some errors and I will fix it. Thank you and I will see you later

- 5reymom


End file.
